


Attentions

by milkytheholy1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ATTENTION, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealous, Romantic Fluff, Seduction, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: a needy Bucky wants his girlfriend to pay attention to him even when she’s on the phone.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 44
Collections: Marvel





	Attentions

(Y/N) was on the phone to her best friend (F/N) as she walked around the kitchen enjoying the conversation about past events and how they even became friends in the first place, that’s something (Y/N) liked to do reminisce about past events it made her feel older but at the same time she loved to remember her youth. Currently Bucky was sat on the sofa flicking mindlessly through T.V channels bored out of his mind, as (Y/N) walked past him to stand at the window a devilish thought crept into his mind.

As quietly as he could he crept towards (Y/N) as her back was turned, unaware to (Y/N) that the ex-assassin was coming towards her like a predator catching its prey. First he placed his arms around her waist holding her in place, (Y/N) jumped at the contact but gladly leaned into Bucky’s chest he leaned close to her ear and whispered “ How much longer will you be Doll?” (Y/N) looked at him with pleading eyes “Not long…Huh oh no not you (F/N)” damn Bucky thought. He pouted knowing it possibly wouldn’t work the first time, usually when your on the phone to a friend you will be hours just mindlessly talking, sometimes Bucky thinks you do it to annoy him as you pay little attention to him.

Plan B was now an option, he moved some of (Y/N)’s (H/C) hair out of the way to gain access to her neck. Bucky began leaving small kisses along her jawline making them more frequent when going down to her neck, he took a quick glance at (Y/N) to see that her face hadn’t change one bit; Bucky growled lowly deciding to change his tactic and started slowly sucking on her neck, (Y/N) shuddered under his touch and thats when he knew he had her attention.

(Y/N) tried to maintain the conversation she was in with (F/N) on the phone but every time Bucky moved his lips she wanted to do nothing more than push him against a wall and smother him with her lips in a tender embrace. No that’s what he wants (Y/N) thought she couldn’t, she wouldn’t give into him. Bucky was becoming impatient once again this wasn’t going the way he wanted it to, again he decided to update his plan of attack “ Of course (F/N) I would love to see your dog remember to send me a photo later, awww I bet he’s so cUTe” (Y/N) didn’t mean to moan at the end of her sentence she swallowed hard knowing fully well that Bucky was to be behind it, as if on queue Bucky turned her around so she was facing his chest a smug smirk on his face.

The tension in the room was unbearable but neither one of them did anything to stop it, they just stared into each other’s lust filled eyes “(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” (F/N)’s voice rang through your phone realisation suddenly hit (Y/N) as she put her phone back to her ear unaware that her hand had seemed to slip away from where it was supposed to be “ Sorry (F/N), I…I w-was just getting lost in my own t-thoughts” you heard a soft chuckle and casted your gaze onto Bucky who had a lopsided smile.

The phone line went quite for a while (Y/N) had thought that her friend had ended the call or it got disconnected, however (F/N)’s voice sprung back to life “ Ooooohhh, I get it” (Y/N)’s relaxed faced turned into a confused pout “ Get what?” she asked, there was almost a reply in no time at all “ You have that boy toy there with you, don’t you?” that left you absolutely speechless “ What…Bucky?” as his name was mentioned he looked down at you then to your phone. Out of nowhere he grabbed it and pressed it to his ear “ Hello is this (F/N)? This is (Y/N)’s boy toy and if you don’t mind she is very busy at the moment” and with that he ended the call, (Y/N)’s face was full of shock how dare he do that. Bucky placed the phone down on the nearby table then continued to face his beautiful girlfriend “ I can’t believe you did that” you said cheeks extremely pink “ I can’t believe you moaned that loud and to your friend on the phone too” you really wanted to punch him right now but alas you resisted the urge and instead kissed him on the lips.

Bucky wrapped his arms tighter around you happy to finally have you all to himself, as you pulled away your cheeks grew redder “ Doll I would have thought by now being together this long you wouldn’t be embarrassed every time we kiss” he looked slightly hurt but you could see the slight glint of amusement in his eyes “ No it’s not that” you replied looking down at your feet, Bucky removed one hand from your waist and placed it under your chin lifting it up lightly so he could look into your (E/C) eyes “ What is it then?” you continued your gaze into his eyes “ Its just that now every time I’m going to talk to (F/N) she will remind me of this and never and I say NEVER let me live it down” Bucky let out a chuckle and kissed you again a little longer this time swaying you both to the music playing on the T.V.


End file.
